


A Partner with Experience

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missy Being Missy, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Missy's looking for one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag 7 prompt [Doctor Who: Clara/Missy - Trampy.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6064204#t6064204)
> 
> Also for the Femslash Ficlets Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "They had not skill enough your worth to sing" (from Sonnet 106).

Missy was on her knees. "You were the only person I could turn to in my time of need."

Clara was far from impressed. "You're a Time Lady. You could possibly go to any leisure planet in the galaxy to get whatever it is out of you." 

"I've been banned from most of those planets, Clara. And I don't know anyone who's as trampy as you are."

Clara's eyebrows rose. "Trampy?"

"You know, you have experience. I know some of the Doctor's companions were virgins. Or at least they looked liked virgins."

"Are you saying you can't use a mechanical sexual aide to get rid of whatever's inside of you?"

Missy shook her head. "I need digits." She wiggled her fingers. "Body heat. I need a trampy human like you."

"I'm not a tramp."

"I beg to differ. The Doctor--the one with the bowtie and the one with the eyebrows. Danny."

Clara pointed at Missy.

"I know that's a sore spot for you, dear, but you've livened up since I disposed of him for you. You're a lot more fun. And what about the women? I hear you kissed Jane Austen and River Song. I hope not at the same time."

"Get to the point, Missy."

"Lead me to your bed and fuck this out of me already before I die. I know you're not as fond about people dying as I am. And you like me."

Clara sighed. "Let's go to bed, Missy." 

Missy ran to Clara's bedroom.


End file.
